Today, timely and accurate execution of trade orders is essential not only for financial institutions, but also for clients of these financial institutions and for individual investors, Further, many investors adopt social media technologies as real-time sources of information and news, which may inform the investors' decisions related to investment portfolio management. As the speed of these social-media-based sources of information and news increases in parallel with the speed of electronic trading platforms, inefficiencies related to manual trade-order entry and execution may place individual investors at a competitive disadvantage within the marketplace.